The role of this core component is to ensure that data are collected, databases are maintained and managed, and statistical support is provided for the research projects on the grant. Data are entered at several locations at the Center and the Clinical Computing staff creates entry screens to facilitate the process. Clinical as sell as canine ("dog house") data are housed on a VAX computer system and managed with Ingres database management software. Computer programs are developed which aid in the extraction of data from the VAX for research projects. The statisticians in this core collaborate with investigators on the design and analysis of all clinical and canine studies related to these research projects. To ensure that appropriate and efficient statistical methods are utilized, new statistical methodology and software are developed as needed.